


Peeping Tom

by HoneyGrunge



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM content will get heavy later on, Blood, Blow Jobs, Consent Issues, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Drunkenness, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Genital Piercing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Masks, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rough Sex, Tags May Change, Tattoos, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge
Summary: You confront Wrench about his watching you without permission, but the situation doesn't end as badly as he would've expected.>Please pay attention to the tags as they are your only kink/content warnings for the entire work!!





	Peeping Tom

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know his hair isn't black, but I like that whole black hair emo look so that's what he gonna get here ^.^ WISHFUL THINKING
> 
> This first chapter is pretty much just a fast fuck for the pure hell of it, but I'll be sure to amp up the sexual tension and situations as it continues!
> 
> I'm struggling with my bad habit of overusing one type of sentence structure + slowing myself down while writing, so please bear with me through the mistakes!! <3

Wrench stumbles into his small, messy apartment, tipsy and nearly tripping over his doormat as he catches himself on the doorknob. In all honesty, he's a few notches away from hammered, but of course the man would never admit to himself that he can barely hold his liquor.

"Fuckin A," he slurs angrily, kicking at the mat and sending himself tumbling this time around, smacking his masked face on the couch arm as he flails.

"SHIT," he barks, rolling over and babbling a stream of creative curses as his eye visor displays two glowing white X's through his pain. 

"Don't betray me like that, we're s'posed to be best buds," he whines, punching the couch in annoyance and dragging himself up to flop over the back of it. Bleary bloodshot eyes glance at the TV's time display from behind his visor, and he groans at the fact that it's already nearly 1 am. He's supposed to meet the others early tomorrow morning, so he doesn't even have time for a round of his favorite video game. But...maybe he has time for something else...

Ever since that random (and VERY well-endowed) chick had ripped her shirt and bra off at the bar, he's been sporting a half mast boner. It rubs against his briefs as he shifts against the couch, triggering a tiny moan as it begs to be relieved.

"Aight man, I gotcha, calm down," he sighs, pushing against the couch and lurching away from it. He walks over to his desk, sloppily unzipping his black jeans and sliding down into his chair as he impatiently navigates to the surveillance cameras.

"Come on, come on," he grumbles as he struggles to open the program. He finally succeeds, searching the separate rooms of your apartment until he finds you showering in your bathroom. Steam has partially obscured the view, but his fuzzy brain doesn't need much to get him going.

"Ahaaaaa fuck yeah baby," he breathes, working his cock out and lolling his head back at the delicious initial stroke over the needy, weeping tip. His hood slides back to reveal messy black-brown hair as he spreads his legs further to ease his balls out. His eyebrow twitches as he smirks behind the mask and picks up the pace, thick cock finally standing to attention under his ministrations. 

Why watch porn when you can get that shit LIVE from the girl next door?

 

You shut the showerhead off and scrub the water out of your eyes, pulling the curtain back to step out and slide the towel off of its rack. You're bending over to retrieve your robe when you hear the faint whirr of mechanics, glancing over your shoulder with a frown. Looking around with curiosity, you finally squint at the ceiling. 

"Fuckin asshole spiders," you hiss, mistaking the black dot for an eight legged intruder. You grab a random magazine off of your dirty clothes hamper and hop as you swing, smacking it but failing to knock it down.  
"The hell?" you say as you squint harder, eyes suddenly widening as it finally hits you.

A voyeur camera.

Another revelation strikes you as you quickly pull the robe tight around your nude form, and you can't help but blush. You'd just had the excitable, oddball, mask-donning tech guy come fix some wiring in your walls, and you hadn't been home for most of it. It had to be him! 

And damn... you have to admit, that mask is hot as fuck. As are his tattoos...

You cock a brow and flip off the camera, sticking out your tongue to top it off. You just so happen to know where he lives, as you'd seen him passing you multiple times to unlock the room four doors down from yours. Not bothering to dress, you simply cinch the robe belt and slip on a pair of old flip flops as you prepare to pay him a visit. You ARE somewhat of an exhibitionist, but you definitely aren't down to be spied on without consent.

Time to get your own fun out of this situation.

 

 

Wrench sits frozen in his chair, eyes wide behind the visor, which is now portraying two wide circles in shock. His cock is still clutched tightly in his hand as you flip him off and exit the bathroom, thumb slipping over the tip one last time before he releases himself and sits forward. 

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit," he chants, scrambling to exit the program just as an angry knock sounds at his door. He quickly shoves his erection back into his tight pants, wincing at the awkward bend it puts on his twitching cock. Thankfully the shock of discovery has softened him a little, if not much, so he's able to wiggle himself upwards until it rests comfortably under his waistband. 

"Wrench?? Hello???" your angry voice calls, accompanying another round of knocks.

"C-coming," he calls, lurching out of the chair and walking nervously to the door. He opens it and stares at you, the wide white circles hiding his panicky gaze. You give him no warning before your knee comes up into his balls, buckling his knees and ripping a pained squeak out of him. You don't put your full force behind it, but it's still enough to make him feel it for at least the next thirty minutes.

"Oh...oh ow...my...nuts," he wheezes as the deep pain catches up with his inebriated brain, slumping to the ground and holding himself as he rocks back and forth. 

"Fuck you bitch, I had a bonerrrrrr, ugh," he sobs weakly in a high pitched voice, visor glitching out and flashing his displays wildly as he falls over onto his side. You vaguely regret it and hope you haven't ruined your chances of getting some fun out of him, but you cross your arms and glare anyway. He deserves bruised balls for that shit!

"Oh I'M the bad one here??? You put cameras in my fucking apartment, you freak!!!" you yell, slamming his door shut as he rolls onto his back, whimpering at you from behind the spiky mask. God, how you've imagined riding that thing, regardless of its spikes...maybe even because of them.

You sigh, uncrossing your arms and sitting on the couch arm as he finally uncurls, gingerly rubbing himself as you watch.

"Look...I COULD and SHOULD report you, but...I DO have a little bit of a crush on you," you growl, and he perks up, head snapping over in your direction and two mismatched circles popping up to signify that he's even more shocked than before.

"Wh-what? A crush?" he repeats, slightly slurred voice sounding incredulous.

"Yeah numbnuts, a crush. You could've just ASKED and I would've been down," you return with a glare as he sits up.

"Man I wish my nuts WERE numb right now," he whines, and you bite your lip as the soft edge of a partial erection tents his jeans.

"So...I mean, I'm still up for it," you point out, shrugging as he stares. You aren't normally one for being this reckless....but you've had this crush for a long time and you aren't about to lose this chance.

"Uh..." he replies stupidly, his voice back to it's normal pitch now. You sigh in exasperation, flopping your hands up in the air.

"Look man, do you want your dick sucked or not???" you urge, and he nods quickly, scrambling back up onto his feet and wobbling from both the alcohol and leftover ache.

"Holy shit, that's kind of a stupid question," he giggles as he starts to walk over to his computer seat, but you grab his arm and yank him back over before he can get too far away. 

"Wait...to make up for the ball bust and help you get hard again...maybe I could ride your mask?" you prompt with a smirk, and his hands snap up to grab his temples in alcohol exaggerated shock.

"Shiiiiit you're a genius," he hisses, grabbing the back of the couch and lowering himself to the ground. You join him, pushing on his chest to get him to lay completely back and swinging a leg over to straddle his chest. Wasting no time, you reach down to uncinch the robe, letting it slide off your shoulders to pool down around your legs. His visor switches to display two hearts as he cranes his neck and gets a better look.

"Booooobsssss," he groans in appreciation and awe, reaching up to take them in his masculine hands. You wiggle down onto his chest and press your warmth into him, cueing him to moan again as he rolls your breasts and pinches your nipples. You let him play as you reach backwards and gently work his bulge, feeling it come back to life in response to both the visual and physical stimuli.

"Come on, give 'em up daddy," you whisper with a giggle, pulling his large hands away and lowering them to your hips as you slide forward, lifting yourself up until you're hovering directly over the mask. 

"Oh fucking shiiiiiit, babe, best view in the world," he moans as you lower yourself, careful to rock gently so as to not stab yourself on the spikey half of the mask. The spikes poke up into your sensitive labia, awakening your hungry nerves as you rock and he moans. You let out a hungry pant as you hear his zipper, fighting the urge to look over your shoulder and see what he looks like. The mystery of your imagination only gets you more wet with anticipation, rocking harder as his free hand desperately squeezes into your hips.

Unable to stand it anymore, you lift yourself up and slide back down to reveal the mask again, which is currently flicking between the hearts and X's. You wink at him, swinging your leg back around to kneel at his side. Finally allowing yourself to look, your eyes sweep down to where his hand is pumping his rigid dick. You breathe in sharply as he grabs the base and wiggles it for you, excited pants coming from behind the slick mask. 

He's bigger than you expected, maybe around the 7 inch mark, and goddamn is he thick. The shaft is relatively smooth, but a couple fat veins enticingly snake up the length, ending at the widely flared coronal ridge. It's utterly divine and perfect for dragging against a G-spot. A precum coated Prince Albert glints at his tip, and the endings of a tattoo snake about halfway down the shaft. Somehow, you're not surprised that this sexy weirdo has a piercing AND tat combo down below. 

He strokes it as you stare, a small chuckle of pride bursting out of him as you reach forward to take over on the jerking off. It twitches gently as you rub beaded precum over the fat head, wiggling the piercing as you do and yanking a high pitched moan out of him. You can't help but moan in return and shove his hand between your legs, eager for your own pleasure. You lean forward and take the ruddy glans into your mouth, hollowing your cheeks as he pushes two fingers into your eager pussy. 

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmbaby, yeah, suck it like the little slut you are," he breathes as you swirl your tongue over the piercing, pushing down against his hand as he fingers into your spongey G-spot with a vengeance. Working your mouth down as far as you can, you choke slightly when the tip triggers your gag reflex. You quickly adjust, fucking him with your mouth and bouncing on his hand until he suddenly pushes you off and pinches the base of his cock.

"Shit, SHIT, stop, I'm too close," he warns with urgency, sitting up as he squeezes himself to avoid popping too soon. He stands, still wobbly despite sobering slightly from the adrenaline in his veins. He disappears into a hallway and quickly returns with something in his hand, mask morphing into a winky face as he holds out a silicone cock ring.

"Thank me later," he laughs through his badly contained excitement, walking to the other side of the couch and beginning to undress as you follow him. You interrupt him by leaning forward and planting passionate kisses all over the mask, nearly knocking him over with your enthusiasm.

"Damn, never had a bitch be so into the mask," he purrs as you shove his jeans and briefs down his legs, letting him brace himself on your shoulder as he steps out of them. He's covered in tattoos, even down to his toes, and you shudder with arousal as he pulls his shirt off to reveal an impressive chest piece. It follows his happy trail all the way down to join with the piece on his cock, and you trace it as he reaches down to work the tight cock ring onto himself.

"I'm gonna beat your ass for not just asking so we could do this sooner," you grit out as you snake your hands up his body, yelping as he yanks you up by the wrist and slings you forward into the couch face first. He grips your hips and grinds his erection into you, squeezing hard enough to leave bruises. 

"Daddy's gonna fucking destroy your tight little pussy," he purrs, dominating you whether you like it or not. You gasp as he reaches down to direct himself into your folds, nudging his hips forward until your entrance swallows the thick, blunt head. The titanium piercing is cold against your hot, sensitive skin, but you wiggle back against him, enjoying the unique sensation. He's steady now, brain defogging enough to focus on the task at hand.

"Yeah, that's it, wiggle that fat ass for daddy, you dirty whore," he chuckles, leaning forward to scrape the metal studs against your heated skin and draw blood. You can't take the teasing anymore and push eagerly back against him, taking him halfway and making him finally buck himself balls deep into your silky, clutching pussy.

"Oh my fucking GOOOODDDD BABY," he groans loudly, wasting no time and quickly beginning the rough fuck, hips slamming into you as your nails dig into the couch and a desperate scream finds its way out of your slack mouth.

"WRENCH, DADDYYYY, OH GOD, PLEASE, HARDER," you cry out with a needy whine, and he complies, fucking you hard enough to bruise your cervix later on and fill the room with the delicious noise of skin smacking skin.

The tension built up from earlier means that you're already close to your first orgasm, and you grab his hand to drag it up to your throat as you near the precipice.

"Choke me like the nasty slut I am, daddy," you snarl, triggering a groan of arousal as he gives you what you want, masculine hand clamping down and suddenly cutting off your airway. You choke dramatically, back arching even sharper as he sends you vaulting into your orgasm. Your cunt explodes into a series of rhythmic pulses as he leans down to rub the bloody mask into your cheek. He whispers a steady stream of dirty talk to you as you collapse forward into the couch, unable to hold yourself up on your trembling elbows.

Although you know that you're sometimes capable of multiple orgasms, the utter intensity of the sex has you sore now that the tension has finally been released. You whimper and reach back to push at his pounding hips while asking him to stop, thankful when he respects you and pulls out with a quiet wet pop. Sagging onto your side, you rest for a few seconds before pulling yourself up to sit, reaching out for him and hooking a finger under the ring to ease it off with his help.

"Daddy's turn," you breathe as you lean forward and slide your tongue down the sensitive underside of his cock, wiggling it against the sensitive frenulum and piercing as he gasps desperately. His dick and balls are an angry shade of red thanks to the cock ring, so ready to finally find that heavenly release. You reach up to cradle and massage his balls gently, making up for kneeing him earlier. Large hands reach down to grasp your temples as he finally lets out one last loud gasp, cock twitching and hips bucking ever so slightly as he spurts hot, salty cum into your needy mouth. 

"Fuck, FUCK, yeah, swallow it for daddy, little slut," he whines, trembling as you milk every last drop with the tight suction. He wobbles as you slide your mouth off, flopping down onto the couch next to you and letting out a satiated sigh.

"You're amazing daddy," you whisper, pushing up against him to cuddle. He allows it, pulling you close and panting behind the mask as you rub circles into his sweaty thigh. You cuddle for a good ten minutes until you both start to feel cold, and you panic slightly as you realize that it's 2 am now.

"Oh shit, I gotta be at work at 8," you groan, and he joins you, head thunking back onto the couch arm.

"Yeahhhhhh I gotta be up early too, beddy by time," he grunts as he sits up, and you glance at him just as his mask turns towards you.

"So....can I get your number?" you ask, blushing slightly as his mask display turns to hearts again.

"You beat me to the punch babe," he teases, repeating it to you twice to make sure you remember. You lean forward to give the mask one last kiss before retrieving your robe and leaving his apartment, creating a contact for him as soon as you get to your own.

You're giddy through your entire nighttime routine, smiling as you brush your teeth and pull on your pajamas. You're going to be tired as hell tomorrow, but damn it was SO worth it.

You fall asleep daydreaming about the fact that maybe, just maybe, you might be able to score a date with him soon....

 

 

Wrench grumbles to himself as he heads over to meet the team. A hangover headache is throbbing in his skull as he eats his greasy breakfast sandwich then pulls on and tightens his mask. He feels like utter shit, but he still doesn't regret staying up to fuck around with you last night. 

He finally arrives ten minutes late, walking in and grunting when Sitara calls out a good morning.

"Jesus, what's wrong with you?" she prods at his spikey mood, and he shrugs.

"Hangover," he says briefly, and she smirks.

"You uh...you got something on your mask..." she giggles, and his jaw drops as he stares at her.

He'd forgotten to clean the mask off.

"Man I KNOW what dried pussy juice looks like, and THAT looks suspiciously similar," she teases, and his mask shows two equal signs to communicate his annoyance.

"Hey, not hating, just praising," she reassures, returning to her work as he walks over to pull out his tech toolbox then head to the bathroom to clean the mask. He glances down at his phone as it buzzes, his hearts popping up again as he opens it and realizes that it's from you.

'Hey Wrench, thanks for last night and I hope you don't feel like death <333 u wanna get some drinks or something soon? xoxo'

He quickly replies in the affirmative, allowing himself a boyish fist pump in the bathroom privacy as he congratulates himself. The news spreads like wildfire, since nobody's private business goes unnoticed in DedSec's tight circle, especially if it was initially told to Sitara. But it really doesn't bother him, and in fact, he's proud that everyone knows.

Of course, he doesn't tell them exactly HOW it came about...

But they definitely have their suspicions.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr and Twitter: Maedhros36  
> I hope you enjoyed <333


End file.
